Watching You, Lexana
by Firefly01
Summary: Lana focused her attention on Lex’s face in the center screen. His powerful image drew her close like a magnet, and she drifted towards him weightlessly and into her seat. Spoilers to Wrath


**Watching You**

**Author's Note:** I started this fic before Wrath aired, so there will be some inconsistencies. For the purposes of this story, Lana's hidden room at ISIS has not yet been discovered. Also, even though I think Lana's ISIS foundation isn't honorable, I'm not addressing that in this fic. So just assume here that it's nothing more than what she's said it is.

* * *

Lana stepped into her office in Metropolis and flipped the light on, inhaling deeply to calm her nerves. It had been two weeks since she'd stepped foot into the ISIS headquarters and work had begun to pile up. She couldn't avoid the place any longer.

Mindy, the secretary who organized everything for her had left a pile of folders in the middle of Lana's desk. Knowing she would be in soon, she'd left a vase full of fresh, purple lilac there as well, their strong perfume filling the small room. Lana smiled at the thoughtfulness, and sat down in her chair.

Flipping open the first file, Lana attempted to read through the poor person's sad life history, but found that she couldn't concentrate. As she knew it would, the hidden back section of the office building called out to her, beckoning her to come.

Lana sniffed, and refocused her thoughts on the file. Without meaning to, her mind began to drift. _What is he doing right now?_ Absently, Lana flipped her wrist over and checked the time on her watch. 7:30pm.

She didn't have to think very hard to know that at this moment, Lex was probably tying up loose ends in his study, after which he'd play pool or maybe tinker on the piano for a while to wind down. At 9 he'd be retiring to shower, and at 10 he'd be getting into bed.

It shamed her that she knew his schedule so effortlessly. Lana had spent far too much time watching Lex go about his evening routine. She knew she was obsessed, and vowed to stop. After what she'd done with Clark's powers, she felt that she was no better than any meteor freak that had ever come after her. And that thought, more than any other frightened her down to her very bones.

No. She had to stop obsessing over Lex. That part of her life was over now, and she simply had to move on.

Problem was, it just wasn't that simple. While high on power, she'd let him kiss her. It was nice, familiar and it horrified her that for a moment she liked it. Needed it really- needed to be connected to him again. Wasn't that why she started watching him in the first place?

She lied to herself and said that she only wanted information, and for a while that was true. But the cameras were far reaching, and before she knew it, she watched Lex swim in his indoor pool, beat up on his punching bag in the gym, and sip brandy by the fire in his study while he stared at her wedding picture. Somehow the tenderness in his face always surprised her.

Deep inside, she knew that if she could take Lex outside of his environment and have it be just the two of them alone in a special box somewhere, she would want him again completely. Part of her did anyway. Wanted to just lie down and let him have her, rule over her and keep her locked beside him forever.

Lana slammed the file shut and sat back in her chair. She should have destroyed the secret room. End the temptation. Each day it existed was another opportunity for it to be found, something she couldn't quite fathom. The embarrassment she would feel if anyone knew the very depths of her obsession. She had become a stalker.

Well, but didn't he deserve it? The answer to that was a resounding yes, but thinking like that is what had fueled the obsession in the first place, and so here she was again at the beginning of the circle. It was exhausting.

7:48pm. _What if he wasn't even home?_ It had happened before, twice. She'd gone to watch him and found the room dark and deserted. There were always the tapes, but it wasn't quite the same as seeing him live, and she'd gone home those nights feeling unfulfilled somehow. Like she would be going home tonight…….

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Lana got up and exited her office, striding out to the bookcase with remote already in hand. What was the harm in just taking a peek? A quick look and then she could get it out of her system. After that, she would finally be able to get back to work and help people again. She felt proud of herself for being so reasonable.

Lana shivered as she stepped into the dark room. The cool blue glow of the monitors gave everything a smoky haze, and for some reason put her on edge. Her heightened senses reached out around her in alarm. Something didn't feel quite right.

Brushing that aside, Lana focused her attention on Lex's face in the center screen. His powerful image drew her close like a magnet, and she drifted towards him weightlessly and into her seat. He was home after all, diligently working on something. His brows were furrowed in irritation.

Lex sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He relaxed, letting his muscles drop and rested. Lana watched him in fascination and wondered what was going through his mind. He was dressed casually this evening in a black, thin sweater and black slacks. Her favorite look for him.

She zoomed the screen in on his face and studied him, trying to interpret each tiny movement. Funny that while living with him, she'd gotten so sick of his face, had hated seeing him walk into the room. She'd grit her teeth when he walked up with a smile and wished only that he would go away and leave her alone.

And yet…

His face called to her now, and she sat there in the chilly secret room transfixed by his long lashes and perfect nose. She could stare forever at the little scar on his lip and remembered with perfect clarity what his mouth felt like against her own. The way he kissed her, so deep and aggressive as if he couldn't get enough of her taste. Those lips, that tongue, they way he licked and nipped every inch of her body in glorious worship. Oh, the things he could do to her.

She shivered and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes briefly, needing a break from him suddenly. If a person could orgasm strictly from memory, she felt like she had certainly come close. She tried to steady her thoughts, but a warmth rose over her and she felt a blush stain her cheeks.

She pressed a hand to her forehead, and then her neck, letting her fingers drift over the skin at her collar. Her skin tingled as if electrified, and she realized that she'd buttoned her shirt far too high. Quickly she undid first one and then two buttons, allowing the barest hint of her bosom to be exposed to the cool room. Her hand reached inside and cupped a breast, squeezing her nipple the way she liked it, the way Lex had always done.

A grin crossed her lips as the pleasure washed over her, followed quickly by the brief and sudden sadness that she was about to masturbate. Again. Pathetic really, that she left her husband so desperately, and now wished for a moment that he were back.

Lana opened her eyes to stare into his face again, and then sat up sharply in shock. Lex was looking directly at her with a grin on his lips and a devilish look in his eyes. Could he see her? She clasped her shirt back together and stood up, staring into the monitor at his amused face.

The center screen went black and Lana gasped. She grabbed the remote and pressed buttons, only for nothing to happen. How was he doing this? Humiliation washed over her as she imagined what he thought of seeing her there like that, watching him and touching herself.

She cried out in frustration, hopeless tears brimming in her eyes when the center screen suddenly snapped back on. Lana blinked, realizing that she was seeing Lex's bedroom now. As far as she knew, there were no cameras in the bedroom, and she watched in surprise to see herself stroll in wearing a thin off-white colored silk nightgown.

Bastard. He had taped them everywhere after all. Son of a bitch.

The Lana on screen took off her robe and glanced towards the shower, smiling to herself. She climbed up on the bed and settled herself in the center, propped up by pillows.

Lana sat back down in her chair and groaned. She remembered this. Remembered it so well it was burned into her memory. This particular night took place before she became "pregnant," before everything went to shit. Everything had worked out perfectly that night, and they'd been so happy. It was the one lovemaking memory that stood out among the rest for her, and since he was showing it to her now, she supposed it did for him as well. That idea forced a small smile across her face.

"I thought you'd like that," Lex's low voice came from behind her. Inside she nearly jumped out of her skin, but outside she tried to appear calm. She should have known that he'd want to see her reaction in person.

"I thought there were no cameras in our bedroom?"

He stepped up behind her and leaned down to her ear. "I thought you were over me," he countered, changing the subject.

Lana had nothing more to say. She'd been caught, literally with her hand in the cookie jar. Lex stayed behind her, and watched the screen as she did, seeing the Lana of the past run her hands down over herself freely, awaiting Lex's emergence from the shower.

"You remember what happens next, don't you?" Lex whispered above her, settling his hands on her shoulders.

She shivered again and stayed silent, keeping her eyes glued to the screen. She did remember, and despite the embarrassment, felt her temperature rise again.

Lex's hands were firm and burned through the thin material of her dress as if it weren't even there. She knew that from his vantage point, he could look down her shirt if he wished, maybe even catch sight of a nipple slip, but there was no way she was going to glance down and check for herself. Still, her nipples tightened, almost painfully and thrust out, begging for his hands to drift downwards and catch them between his fingers. He didn't move an inch, and she didn't know whether she were relieved or disappointed at that.

Since the chair she sat in had no proper back to it, half of Lana's body was exposed to Lex, and she could feel heat radiate off of his own. He didn't touch her, but kept himself very close. For her part, Lana stayed as stiff as a board, so as not to touch him either.

The Lana on screen gave a soft sigh as she pushed the top of her gown aside and released her breasts from its confines. With her eyes closed, she seemed to revel in the sensations her own hands brought forth to her body. After lightly pinching her nipples, Lana brought her knees back and pulled her gown up to her waist, opening her legs coquettishly to allow her questing fingers access. She giggled to herself in anticipation s her hand slid over the expanse of her smooth stomach.

And then there he was. Lex opened the bathroom door and froze, his body covered in only a white towel, wrapped lightly around his waist. He didn't say a word, but his expression was incredible. The Lana on screen still had her eyes closed, but now as she was able to watch it all unfold, she saw his emotions suddenly change from shock to a burning desire, reflected not only in his eyes, but the immediate jerking and steady rising of his cock. Seeing her like that, exposed and hot, had done exactly what she'd intended for it to do.

And now, just as then, she felt the pressure change at her back. Rather than hold himself aloft, Lex pressed closer to her back, and she felt his hardness against her. His fingers began to caress her neck, and without even meaning to, her head nuzzled against them like a kitten. He brushed her hair aside, and let his hands move over the tender, exposed flesh slowly, but deliberately, as if he were a blind man learning her curves.

She longed to close her eyes and just feel, but the movie playing out for them on screen was so deliciously erotic, she couldn't tear her eyes away. She didn't even recognize the girl on that screen anymore, so long had it been since she'd been seen…

As if knowing the secret thoughts of her mind, Lex chuckled a little. "It's been a long time hasn't it? Since we've both seen this girl."

He leaned down again, placing his lips against her ear, making her shiver. "She's mine, you know. This girl. This is the woman who emerges in our bedroom. Passion, Lana. See? That's always what we had."

She doesn't answer, but doesn't really have to. She knows, and besides her body has already told him enough. Yes. Yes, dear. All yours.

She leaned against him, smoothing her cheek against his, feeling his breath hot on her face. She places her hands over his, fingers interlacing tightly, urgently even, and then they push his hands down to her breasts. He rubs them roughly at first, and then plunges his hands into her shirt to cup them. She moans, and this time her eyes do close. He squeezes her nipples, and her back arches. She feels the liquid heat begin to build inside of her, pulsing, building already and again she feels as though an orgasm were imminent. As if her body had been so neglected that this is all it took to release it from agony.

"Open your eyes Lana," Lex whispered as he dropped a kiss to her neck. "You can't miss this part."

She does, and at the same time her on-screen counterpart opens her eyes as well. She's not shocked, and her eyes are full of desire. "Mr. Luthor," the Lana says coyly, in a thick voice. "I've been waiting." Her hand comes up from her sex slowly, visibly wet and shining, and then the middle finger disappears into her mouth. She sucks it gently and with pleasure. And that's all it had taken. Lex had dropped his towel and been on the bed in seconds.

And that's all it took. She nearly growled as she removed his hands from her breasts and pushed them down to her crotch, her mouth turning to his, open and willing. He took it, assaulting her lips in a rough, bruising manner at the same time as his fingers invaded her core below. An instant orgasm ripped through her, making her body shudder and clasp his fingers in a fiercely tight grip.

Needing much, much more, Lana let herself be jerked up out of the chair, and hauled against him. Her arms wound their way around his neck and their greedy mouths met again. Licking, biting. Hands moved in a frenzy to undo buttons. Fingernails scratched and clothes were ripped, but neither noticed or cared. All they wanted was this. And that. And everything really, because in this moment all of their troubles fell away. Fell to the ground in a pile of silk and a fine tailored suit.

Naked, and skin. Familiar smells, the body's greatest memory retrieval system. It all came back as if it had never been gone, and when he slid inside of her, hard like she liked, and so deep she had to grit her teeth, Lana curled her toes and begged to God for this feeling to never end. To be suspended somehow in space and time where the pain of the past and uncertainly of the future couldn't touch them. They weren't Lex and Lana, or the dreaded Mr. and Mrs. Luthor. They were this man, and this woman, interlocked in an embrace that shattered any semblance of individuality. They worked together, both crying out into the night, passion their only name, and release their only goal.

There were no thoughts left in Lana's head. She focused only on his body moving within hers, listened to the music of her own. He had been right, of course. This woman, this girl. She belonged to him, for another had always come out for Clark. This one stayed hidden, silent and dark, waiting for her lover to return. The woman within frightened Lana as much as she brought her pleasure, and always she feared what would happen if she were allowed to remain, allowed to live in the light.

The orgasms came in waves, and Lana held tightly to Lex's body, her nails digging into his skin. He waited until the fourth excruciating contraction, and then came hard, groaning and plunging as deeply as he could for the final thrusts. When they stilled, Lana heard nothing but the sounds of herself and Lex talking on the monitors above, the on-screen couple already well into their own afterglow.

Lex's heartbeat thundered against her own, his head resting comfortably in the crook of her neck. The floor was hard, and the central air was cool, but Lana felt content to just lay there with him. At least for another minute or so. Finally Lex pulled himself out of her, and rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him.

Lex and Lana lay in a heap of clothes on the floor. Suddenly Lana sighed, and lifted herself away from Lex. She covered her breasts with one arm, bringing a smirk from Lex.

"A little late for that isn't it?" he teased.

She ignored him and hunted for her shirt, finally finding it under his left leg. Lana yanked it out, and replaced her arm with it, holding it in front of her like a shield while she searched for the rest of her clothes.

"Where's the fire?" Lex joked, reaching a hand out to cup her hip. She jerked away and turned her back on him, still not answering.

Lex exhaled loudly in annoyance. "We're back to that again, are we?" The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"This doesn't change anything. I'm still angry with you."

Lex sat up and slid closer to her, his chest pressed against her back, his fingers brushing through her hair gently. "But you don't hate me."

Lana turned her chin sharply in his direction so that she could see him. "I definitely hate you," she corrected.

Lex chuckled softly and leaned closer to her ear. "You love me too," he whispered, dropping a soft kiss to her shoulder.

Lana sighed, and looked back up at the many monitors above her. The woman within had known all along hadn't she? She'd returned here night after night just to see him. Just to be near him again.

"I love you too," she agreed.


End file.
